A Player's Heart
by PINEfish
Summary: Rukawa is caught between two choices: to be with the one he loves or to reach his dream and bask in the glory of being NO.1?
1. Indifference

**SLAM DUNK: A PLAYER'S HEART**

_Chapter 1: Indifference_

"_Sacrifice not choices is the measure of true knowledge!"_

**Vanessa Arrha A. De Leon**

At 12:15 PM that night, the phone rang at the Sakuragi residence. The phone rang twice then ceased. Then resumed 10 minutes later. This time it was answered by a rough and hoarse voice.

"Moshi-Moshi Na!"

"Hanamichi!"

"Who is this?"

"Hana-chan, it's okasan!"

"Okasan na! What do you want in the middle of the night?"

"Hana-chan, I need your help!"

"Nani!?"

"Hai. Your sister is coming to Japan tomorrow."

"Sister!?? I'm an only child?!!"

"OK..OK.. Your step-sister, Ran!"

"Ran?? Okay, so what do you need me for?"

"I want you to pick her up tomorrow at the Daikishinoe Airport!"

"Daikishinoe!!! That's in OSAKA!"

"Hai. But it's the only plane she can board. Hana-chan, Onegai!"

"Wakaru, ka-saan... I'll try!"

"Don't try! Do it!!!!"

"All right!! You can count on me!"

As he said these, he dropped the phone and went back to sleep forgetting what his mother told him.

-------

"Uhhh!" Sakuragi shouted as he stretched his arms that morning while walking to school.

"Eh No, Sakuragi, you look like you stayed up all night!!" Mito commented while walking with him.

"Oh! Boy do you know it, 'kasan called me in the middle of the night!"

"Hwaah! Your mother called you!!!!"

"Yeah! And she chose a very good time to... For the past 5 years, she never even called me!"

"For what?"

"Some important thing I can't remember! Anyway, I don't care!!"

"Baka na!" Mito said as they finally ran towards the school.

-------

"Sakuragi!!" Akagi bellowed out as the red-haired boy walked into the gym.

"What do you want, GORI??"

"Practice your three-points today, 500 shots!"

"Nani! 500! GORI, I already practiced that with the chichi remember!!"

"Hai. I know that but the semi-finals of the Inter High will start next week and we all need to do our job and that's including YOU!" Akagi said as he passed the ball to Sakuragi.

"Pooh! GORI's in a bad mood today! He's working everybody so hard even me the TENSAI na!"

AFTER 30 MINUTES...

"Ne, Ayako-san! Who are we going to go against in the semi-finals?"

"Uhhm.. I don't know Sakuragi! But I know they're in the OSAKA Prefecture..." Ayako replied while looking at her notes.

"Ahh!! Here it is... Uhhmm... Daikishin High!"

Suddenly a thought began to race into Sakuragi's mind... "Daikishina..No..No..Daikishinaoe....Uhmm.."

"Daikishinoe!" Kogure blurted out.

"Ahh!! Right Daikishinoe! Thanks, Megane-kun!"

"So what's up with Daikishinoe Airport?"

"Airpor---- Hwaah!!" Finally it dawned on Sakuragi. The words his mom told him, "I want you to pick her up tomorrow at the Daikishinoe Airport!"

"I have to get to Daikishinoe!!" Sakuragi bursted out as he ran through the gym.

Kogure and Ayako were left there totally clueless of what was going on.

-------

"Why is my mom such a big pain?" Sakuragi asked this question over and over again.

When he reached Osaka, he ran all the way to the airport which was at the most 2 neighborhoods away from the bullet train he took. How he did that? I don't even know!

"What was her name again?"

"Ru.. Ro.. Re.. RAN!!" Sakuragi bursted out with triumph. While the others who were surprised at his outburst were watching him amusingly.

"What are you looking at, Moustache?" Sakuragi shouted out to a man whom he caught was watching him.

Sakuragi waited for 30 minutes at the lobby. Now out of sheer desperation, he began to think... think... think... and he finally he got it.

He reached into his pocket and what-do-you-know, a red pentel pen! He began to scrawl illegibly of course in his white shirt, "RAN..SAKURAGI???"

Afterwards, he placed himself near the lobby door and waited there... and waited... and waited... and finally...

A girl approached and tapped the impatient red-head in front of her. "Uhmm. Excuse me!"

When Sakuragi turned around he found a girl who was about 5 inches shorter than him. She had light red hair that reached up to her hips. She also had soft brown eyes. She smiled lightly and said, her voice almost like a whisper, "Kyodai, I'm here!!"

-------TO BE CONTINUED;)-------


	2. Here With Me

**SLAM DUNK: A PLAYER'S HEART**

_Chapter 2: Here With Me_

"_Sacrifice not choices is the measure of true knowledge!"_

**Vanessa Arrha A. De Leon**

"Are you Ran?" Sakuragi asked.

"Hai! I've missed you so much, brother!!" she exclaimed then practically flew towards the stunned Sakuragi.

"Missed...me?? You don't even know me!"

"Well! 'kasan told me a lot about you. She also said before that I kind of looked like you! Don't you think so, oni-san?"

"I don't know!"

Sakuragi looked at the girl. She absolutely does not look like me, what was 'ka-san thinking?? 

"I think we should go home now." Sakuragi finally suggested.

Then Sakuragi remembered something. He didn't have any money.

"Yeah. Uhm.. Ahh.. About that, you see I rushed here from basketball practice and you know I forgot to take my wallet here... so ahm....."

Sakuragi was getting embarrassed.

"He..he.. I don't have any money left!! He..he..he... So I was wondering do-you-have-perhaps-any-money-there??? He...he..he.."

"Oh! Gomen, brother, you see...." Sakuragi watched as Ran reached into her pocket and pulled out a dollar bill.

"All the money I've brought are in dollars!" she shyly added.

Sakuragi's heart began to beat fast. He knew he could walk all the way to Kanagawa, but can his sister do it? Especially now that she's tired. "Ran, wait there a minute!! I'll think of something!" as she hurried outside.

He then began to look at his surroundings. Trying to find a familiar face whom he could borrow money from. And as luck would have had it, he spotted that particular man who was at that time about to board a bus.

"Shoe-man!! Shoe-man!!"

The man looked around only to find the familiar red-haired freak who practically tore off his Air Jordan shoes before for a measly 30 yen. The man scrambled to get onto the bus but Sakuragi who was already there practically pulled him off the bus door.

"Eh No! Baka, what do you need?"

"Shoe-man, could you possibly lend me maybe about 200 yen?"

"Shoe-man???"

"Yeah! My step-sister's here! We don't have any fare home!"

"Your sister???"

"Yeah! She's here from the States and she's tired!"

"Is she good-looking?"

"Hai. Very good-looking, a real charmer!"

"Yare...Yare... I think I should just treat you to a cab ride!"

"Really!! Sugoi ne, shoe-man!!"

"Hurry, call her!!"

Sakuragi ran towards the airport to call Ran.

When the shoe-man noticed Ran, he greeted her with a smile. He poked Sakuragi in the side acknowledging him, "Wooh! She's quite a looker!"

Ran heard the compliment and bowed her head. "Domo Arigatou!"

"Whoah! She's also polite and good-humored! Unlike you red-hair!"

-------

Sakuragi was quiet the whole ride to Kanagawa. Ran noticed this and she began to feel uneasy.

When they arrived at Shohoku High at about 5:30, the two thanked the shoe-man as he went his way.

Sakuragi clasped his stepsister's bag tightly. It seemed he didn't know what to talk about so he remained silent instead.

The gym was still occupied by his teammates and the practice wasn't exactly halfway finished.

"BAKERO!!!" was the first thing Sakuragi heard when he entered the gym.

"Hehe...he.. Hi! GORI!"

"Where did you run off to, Sakuragi?" he said as he planted a huge lump on Sakuragi's head.

"Gori! I was gone because my sister was at the airport!"

"SISTER!" they all shouted out.

"I thought you didn't have a sister!?" Kakuta asked.

"I don't, she's my mother's child from another man in the States."

"Oh!" was their reply as they all saw the contempt in Sakuragi's face as he said those words.

"So, where is she?" Mitsui finally asked.

"RAN!" He called out the door.

The next person who stepped in was a girl of about Sakuragi's stature. They all awed at her sight. Since they also noticed what the shoe-man noticed before. "She's quite a looker!" they concluded.

Ayako was the first one to personally greet her. "Hi!"

She bowed gently then proceeded in introducing herself, "Nice to meet you minna-san! Watashi wa Ran Se... No..No.. Sakuragi!"

"Eh! You don't look anything like that red-haired fool over there!" Ryota commented.

"Grr... Ryo-chin!!" Sakuragi mumbled.

"Oh! But I do think I look like him!"

"Hahaha...Hahaha..." they all laughed at Ran's remark.

"Anyway! Ran, how old are you and in what year are you in?"

"Oh! I'm sixteen! And I think based on Japanese Standards I'm already in 1st year here!"

"That's Great! So where will you be studying?"

"Of course in the same school where my brother is!" she exclaimed then laughed softly.

-------

The practice lasted until about 8:30 that night. Akagi then told them to pack up and head home after showering.

"Ran, where will you be staying tonight?" Ayako asked.

"I was hoping to find a hotel but I think it's already too late for that so I guess I'm staying at Kyodai's house!"

Sakuragi's ears perked up when he heard those words. He hurriedly walked near Ran to ask her.

"You... stay at my house??!"

Ran nodded. "It's only for tonight, brother!"

"Well! Hehe...hehe... You see about that, my house is a big mess and I think you shouldn't really stay there even for one night! You know... because big mess... hehehe..."

Ran was surprised but remained understanding. "Um! I guess it's okay if I just find a hotel to stay in!" Then turning to Ayako, "Ayako-san, do you know any hotel I can stay in while my stay here last!"

"Yes! Tokiyo Inn is a great place but that's near Ryonan High and that's quite far from here!" she replied.

Ran thought for a minute.

Suddenly Ayako had an idea. "Ran, would you by any chance would like to stay at my house for this week?"

"I won't mind, Ayako-san, but how about your parents?"

"My parents are on an out-of-town seminar for the next 2 weeks so I think they wouldn't mind your stay!"

"Really! Then it's settled then, I'll go stay at your house!!"

"Yes!"

Ran clapped her hand happily then hugged Ayako tightly. "Arigatou, Ayako-san!"

-------

The next morning, Ran and Ayako walked to school together.

"I hope brother woke up early today!"

"Well! I wouldn't count on that, but maybe."

10 minutes later they arrived at Shohoku High.

"Is your application already fixed?" Ayako asked Ran.

"Hai! Okasan made sure of that before I came here. She said I'm in Class I-A."

"I-A! That's the same class as Rukawa's!"

"Really!!! Maybe he'll be my guide around!"

"I wouldn't count on that either!"

"Why not?"

"You'll soon find out for yourself!! Ran, I've got to go! See you during lunch break!"

"Hai!" Ran waved back at Ayako.

-------

"Class, we've got a new student here today! Her name is Ran Senada. Please welcome her warmly."

The class cheered at the sight of the new student. They clapped and greeted her while she was in front.

"Ran, would you like to tell us a little something about yourself?"

"Uhmm... Hai! Sensei! First of all it's not Senada! That's my last name back in the States and I don't want to use it here. My real name is Ran Sakuragi! Minna-san Nice to meet you!"

The name, Sakuragi, created a hush-hush among the students.

"Are you by any chance related to Hanamichi Sakuragi?" one of the students asked.

Ran nodded then laughed, "Yup! He's my brother!"

All the students laughed at this revelation which left Ran wondering why?

"Ran, you can stay there at the back beside Rukawa."

The girls snorted at the prospect of Ran seating next to Rukawa. Rukawa however didn't seem to notice since he didn't show any reaction at all.

-------

"Class! I'm Ms. Ayoue Kashiya! I'm going to be your new drama teacher for this year! This quarter's presentation will be a play in which all of you will participate in either as part of the crew or as an actor/actress!"

The class let out a sign of annoyance.

"Now, don't do that, our play is titled, "Sakuras in the Winter!" There will be 2 lead actors and 1 lead actress since it's a story of a love triangle! The first lead actor's character is cold and quiet while the other one is happy-go-lucky and very cheerful! Any suggestions for the role?"

The girls giggled loudly as one of the boys suggested, "Rukawa-san sould be great for the first actor, he's cool, quiet and a snob!"

"Oh! Who then is this Rukawa?"

Unluckily, Rukawa was at the back, sleeping soundly and had heard nothing from the class discussion.

"Rukawa-san! Rukawa-san!" Ran said as she tried to wake up the sleeping boy.

"Rukawa!" Ms. Kashiya called out again.

Out of sheer desperation, Ran pulled Rukawa up, to the class' surprise.

"Haha... Gomen, Sensei! Rukawa-san didn't hear the first time!" as she struggled to keep Rukawa up.

"Oh! So is he willing to play the lead role?"

At this Rukawa woke up, irritated and annoyed at the disturbance of his sleep.

"Rukawa, do you want to play the lead part?" Ms, Kashiya asked again this time she too was annoyed at Rukawa's inattentiveness.

"No, Kashiya-sensei! Rukawa-san is part of the basketball team!" Ran answered.

"Oh! Is that so! Well! Okay, he's exempted!"

At this Ran finally let go of Rukawa's arm. And in her surprise, Rukawa pulled her arm and twisted it tightly.

"Don't disturb me again!" he warned then let go.

Ran was hurt. This guy was practically a nightmare. In no less than a minute, she got so angry she whispered back at him, "Bakero, Rukawa-san!"

-------

For the next few days, Ran was unusually irritated at Rukawa, during basketball practice where she would visit Sakuragi, she would turn and glare at Rukawa.

In one of those practices, things really heated up. While Ran was trying to shoot the ball, she accidentally hit Rukawa in the head while he was warming up. Because of this she received an icy glare from the boy.

"What are you so worked up about, Ran?" Ayako asked.

"Nani mo! Ayako-san!" And she proceeded with talking with Ayako.

-------TO BE CONTINUED;)-------


	3. A Chapterful of Fate

**SLAM DUNK: A PLAYER'S HEART**

_Chapter 3: A Chapter-ful Of Hate_

"_Sacrifice not choices is the measure of true knowledge!"_

**Vanessa Arrha A. De Leon**

"Ikou Ran-chan, the basketball team has a practice game today!" Megumi, a new friend, had excitedly told her.

"Really!"

"Yeah! Come on, before it's finished!"

Megumi pulled Ran and they both ran towards the gym.

When they arrived the game was in a half-time break. Rukawa, Ryota, Kakuta, Shiozaki and Kogure comprised the 1st group while Sakuragi, Mitsui, Yasuda and 2 of the freshmen comprised the second team. The game was 42-40 with Sakuragi's group leading with 2 points.

As Megumi & Ran proceeded to the gallery, the referee blew the whistle signalling the end of the break.

-------

"Who is the girl at the other side, Megumi-san?" Ran asked as he noticed a 1st year girl cheering breathlessly for Rukawa.

"Uh! Her, she's Haruko Akagi, she's the younger sister of captain Akagi! You know, she's really nice!"

"Honto!"

"Hai! Even your brother likes her a lot. You know the only reason Hanamichi-san entered the basketball team is because of her."

"My brother likes her?"

"Hai!"

"Does she know it?"

"Unfortunately no! She's too naive to know that Hanamichi-san has feelings for her! But he still perseveres to catch her attention!"

"Why is my brother chasing a hopeless girl like that?" Ran's tone changing.

"I don't know, Ran!"

"I don't think I like her, Megumi-san! I don't think I like her!!"

-------

The game was over 10 minutes later. Sakuragi's team won by 3 points.

"You really did great, Sakuragi-kun! But why did you bump Rukawa-kun in the 2nd half of the game?"

Ran's mood flared up when she heard this question.

"Would you as a basketball player let someone have the ball if you knew victory depended on it?" she said interrupting Haruko and Sakuragi's conversation.

"No! But----"

"I thought you knew a lot about basketball! Why are you then asking stupid questions now?"

"Ran, Yamero!!!" Sakuragi finally said.

Ran did not listen and proceeded, "You know Haruko-chan, Rukawa is comprised of only 2 things, basketball and sleep. If you're not part of that 2 things then I suggest you stay out of his way or my brother's too!"

"Ran! You've said enough!" Sakuragi intervened.

Ran left with a sly grin on her face, Haruko had somewhat perceived what she meant, "You're not a part of that 2 things so stay out Rukawa's way or my brother's if you know what's good for you!"

-------

"Hey guys, stop it!"

Ran was disturbed by the noise. She turned around the corner to see who it was. 3 rowdy and mean-looking girls were walking towards her. Their eyes meant business.

"So, you are the sister of the red-haired freak, Ran Sakuragi!"

"Doushite? What do you need from me?"

"We heard from you the other day, you know, those lies you said about Rukawa!"

"Those aren't lies? But oh, let me see are you also one of his adoring and equally clueless fans of his?"

"Hai. We're his number one supporters, I can't believe that a girl like you would say something like that about him!"

"I don't really care about anything related to him. It's none of my business and talking about him is just a waste of precious time!!" Ran said as she walked slowly away from them.

"Don't walk away from us!"

"Sharp-tongued and cheeky, I suppose you got that from your stupid brother!!" one of them called out.

Ran stopped. This time the anger within her flared again. But said nothing.

"Are you going to do something about it, Ran?"

Ran breathed calmly to steady herself then she started to walk away. But what happened next, she didn't quite prepare for at all, one of the girls had kicked her into a puddle of mud. They pulled her hair and kicked her legs.

"Let's see you say something to Rukawa like that next time!!" and they left sneering in triumph with themselves.

Ran hid silent tears. She balled her fist to try to control her anger. She stood up ignoring the mud and the dirt and proceeded towards the gym.

-------

All of the basketball players were stunned when they saw Ran stepped into the gym covered in mud. Her hair was a mess and her legs were all bruised up. None of them said a thing as she headed towards Rukawa who was busy shooting hoops.

She stopped in front of him. Her eyes never leaving his. Although Rukawa showed no reaction to her, he kept his eyes on her, too.

She did not say anything but slowly dropped to the floor and she began to cry. Try as she might she cannot control the tears from falling. She tried to muffle her sobs by putting her hands to her mouth.

"Do you know who did this to me?"

no reply 

"Do you know?"

no reply 

"3 girls who didn't have anything better to do!" she shouted.

"I don't care!" Rukawa replied back.

She stared at him trying to examine his face. "Nani?"

"I don't care about them or you? Leave me alone!!"

In one swift move, Ran slapped Rukawa in the left cheek leaving a red mark on his face.

"They're yours, take responsibility!!!" she shouted out then ran towards the door.

-------

"What was that about?" Ayako said after finally catching her breath.

"Shinietai." Sakuragi answered then went out the gym. His palms balled into fists.

-------TO BE CONTINUED;)-------

Thanks for the good reviews!!


	4. Silent Reply

**SLAM DUNK: A PLAYER'S HEART**

_Chapter 4: Silent Reply_

"_Sacrifice not choices is the measure of true knowledge!"_

**Vanessa Arrha A. De Leon**

"I wished Rukawa saw what we did to that stupid girl. She completely deserved that!" one of the Shinietai's said as they were sneering over themselves on what they did to Ran 3 days before.

"You know what, I heard from someone that she actually called her okasan in the States!"

"What a crybaby!!"

"You said it!"

As they continued walking, they noticed a blond-haired boy looming around the gate of the school. The boy seemed foreign with his sandy blonde hair and soft brown eyes. Although they were curious, they didn't approach the boy.

-------

"Excuse me..."

Kogure stopped as someone walked into their gym.

"Nani, we are in a practice?"

"I am just here to ask if you have a member named Sakuragi here?"

Hearing his name, Sakuragi walked towards the boy.

"What do you need from me, blondie?"

"Blondie????"

"Yeah! That's you, blondie!"

sigh 

"Konnichiwa, Sakuragi-san, watashi wa Senada Ruiyo!"

"Hai. Are you here for hehehe... maybe for my...hehe...autograph?"

"Autograph?? Iie... Sakuragi-san! I'm here to fetch Ran!"

"Ran! Doushite?"

"Our okasan told me to bring her back to the US! I was told she was having a hard time here!"

Ran dropped her bag as she watched from the gym door. Slowly recognizing who the stranger was, she bursted out in surprise.

"Onii-san..."

"ONI-SAN!??" The rest of the team exclaimed.

-------

"He is Ruiyo Senada, my stepbrother from the States!" Ran said as she introduced the boy to the rest of the team.

"Stepbrother??? But I thought Sakuragi is your stepbrother!" Ayako replied.

"Nani!" Ran laughed. "Sakuragi-kyodai is my real brother, Ruiyo is the son of my 'ka-san's 2nd husband!"

"But Sakuragi told us...."

Everyone looked at Sakuragi who was equally dazed as they all was.

Ruiyo then came in, "Minna-san, gomen for the confusion but I would like to thank you all for taking care of Ran! Right now, she needs to get back to the States becau----"

Ruiyo flinched as Ran elbowed him in the abdomen.

"Uhmm... What Oni-san means is that, mother would like to send you her greeting and thanks for taking care of me, isn't that right, o-ni-san??"

Ruiyo nodded in pain.

-------

Ruiyo was to stay in Japan for only two days. His only job was to actually take Ran home but as they argued over it, Ran denied anything and remained selfish and stubborn.

"Ka-san, misses you, Ran! Besides, she doesn't like what you told her the other day!"

"I didn't tell her that for her to make unnecessary moves like this, I told her that because I was feeling bad!!!"

"Nani! You shouldn't have called after all!"

"Well! I've got no one to talk to here!"

"See! You've said it already yourself, you've no one to talk to!"

"Iiee!!! I still have 3 months and 2 weeks to go! You promised, brother, 4 months, remember??"

"I remember but...but......"

"Trust me, after 4 months I'll go back home to be with you and the rest of the family and spend my remaining life there!"

Ruiyo stood quiet for a while.

"Do you promise to keep yourself safe?"

"Hai... Hai...!"

I can't believe I'm doing this 

"I understand! 4 months!"

Yare! Yare! 

"4 months!" Ran replied as she lovingly held his hands. "Don't worry, Ruiyo, I'll be fine here, I've still got 3 months to go and besides, I don't want to waste my remaining life, ne?"

Ruiyo silently agreed.

I know you don't, but what if you're gone even before the 4 months... 

-------

"So what happened to Ruiyo, Ran?"

"He went back to the States, Ayako-san, he'll come back for me in 3 months!"

"3 months, what's so special in 3 months?"

"Nani mo, Ayako-san, nothing special at all..." she sadly replied.

-------

2 days after the game with Daikishin High which Shohoku won, 89-93, Ran and Megumi were walking home from school.

"Ran, did you know?", Megumi asked.

"Nani??"

"At our school's last game, Rukawa-san's leg was hurt really bad!"

"Eh...?"

"He sprained his leg during the 2nd half of the game."

"Uhmm... Where is he now?"

"At the community hospital, the basketball team will visit him tomorrow!"

Ran stopped for a minute.

"Eto... Na... Uh... Megumi-san, I've got to go!" Ran said as she ran towards the school gate.

-------

"Rukawa Kaede, Doko ni?" Ran asked the attendant at the lobby, the minute she came in.

The attendant searched the hospital list on the computer for a while then replied, "Rm. 011"

"Arigatou ne!" she answered then proceeded upstairs.

When she reached the room, she hesitated for a minute, whether to knock or just enter. But obviously entering without permission seemed rude so she just settled with knocking...

After she knocked twice, she opened the door. What she didn't expect to see was Rukawa up and sitting sitting by the window.

He made no reply when she entered, instead he kept looking at the window.

"Rukawa-san! Genki na?"

no reply 

"I think you're already doing fine! I hope you get well soon!"

no reply 

"Uhmm... I brought some food for you, here!" she said as she presented her newly-prepared rice boxes.

no reply 

Ran was starting to feel uneasy. But she gathered all her courage and walked towards the boy.

"Rukawa-san, about the other day..."

no reply no reaction 

"Honto ni, Gomen Nasai!" she said as she bowed lightly.

no reply 

"Are you okay, now?" Ran asked.

no reply 

"I think I'll go now, Rukawa-san, so you could rest..."

As she was about to open the door, Rukawa finally said something...

"Domo..." he said as faintly and uninterested as he could although Ran still heard it.

She nodded then went outside.

Rukawa was left at the room, contemplating what was going wrong in his life right then.

-------

"Rukawa!!!" Akagi shouted out aloud.

"What are you looking at, you idiot?" Akagi said as he (for the very first time) planted 1 very huge lump on Rukawa's head.

"You've been to the hospital and now here you are... acting stupidly like Sakuragi"

Unknowingly to Akagi and the others, the reason why Rukawa was being absent-minded that day was because of a girl cheering happily for her brother at the upper gallery of the gym.

-------TO BE CONTINUED;)-------


	5. Unknowing Heart

**SLAM DUNK: A PLAYER'S HEART**

_Chapter 5: Unknowing Heart_

"_I will be the hero, that you're dreaming of!"_

**Vanessa Arrha A. De Leon**

Another game for Shohoku was already on schedule. The game was going to be held in Osaka, the same place where there opponent school will come from.

As the day of the game approaches, Akagi worked all of Shohoku's players well, their practice almost lasting for 5 hours at most.

-------

When the day of the game arrived, everyone was so excited. If Shohoku wins the game, then it can already join the qualifying games for the top 12 schools of the Inter High.

When the day came, Akagi immediately asked the team to warm up the moment they arrived. Every supporter of the Shohoku team was already there, Haruko and her friends, the Rukawa Oendan Girls, Mitsui and Sakuragi's group.

Also, basketball teams from Kanagawa Prefecture also came to watch. Ryonan, Shoyo, and Miuradai who were all preparing for the Winter Rounds, came to support Shohoku.

Winter Rounds, are games held during Winter. Its aim is to get 3 losing teams from the past preliminary games to join the Inter High and complete the Final 15 for the Inter High Games.

-------

Ran was coming late that morning because she had to finish something at Ayako's house.

After she finished her chore, she proceeded to the auditorium.

-------

"Everyone, concentrate!!" Akagi yelled as the game began.

The game with fast-paced action with Gyoru (opponent school) scoring the 1st 2 points for itself. However, Sakuragi was doing a really good job, since he caught 5 of the 7 rebounds for the first part of the game.

-------

Ran, who was unusually late for the game, decided to just walk towards the train station. The street that day was almost empty so Ran quickened her pace. As she turned around a corner, she started to feel that someone was following her. She would turned her head once or twice to check her back but there was no one. Yet still something inside her told her to run. When she finally obeyed, she was caught with surprise to see 3 boys blocking the corner as she turned.

One of the men turned and began walking towards her. She tried to back up but found 4 more guys closing in on her.

"Yare... Yare... So you are Sakuragi Hanamichi's sister!" one of the guys said.

"Who are you? What do you need from me?" Ran replied back shakily as she backed up against a wall.

"The only name you need to remember is Kyo Gaita!" he said as he grasped Ran by the arm.

"Iie!!!!" she cried out. As she tried to run away, her right sleeve was torn off.

As she pushed her way through the 4 men, one of the boy's punched her in the stomach and she instantly fainted.

"Take this to the red guy!" Kyo said as he handed Ran's torn sleeve to a man beside him.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi will be surprised the moment he knows what we have in store for his sister!" Kyo said as he carried Ran on his shoulders.

-------

After the half time break, the game was resumed, this time the score was 43 for Shohoku and 52 for the opponent's team.

As the game was nearing its end, a stranger approached Ayako and left her a torn pink sleeve. The man left with the words, "Give this to Sakuragi after the game!"

-------

The game ended and Shohoku won, 101-99. All of the crowds cheered as the winners were announced.

After the ceremonies, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Mitsui, Ryota, Kogure and the rest of team were all rejoicing. Ayako, too was so caught up with the excitement that she forgot all about the torn sleeve.

-------

At the locker room, the shouts of the team could still be heard. Their voices spelled both happiness and exhaustion but they still proceeded with congratulating each other.

That was when Ayako remembered the torn sleeve, she had tucked into her pocket.

"Sakuragi, a guy gave this to me during the game. He said to give this to you.

"For me, but what is this?" Sakuragi said as he took the cloth off Ayako's hands.

As they were all wondering what the torn cloth meant, Uozumi dropped in to congratulate them.

"Congratulations, Akagi!" he said as he shaked Akagi's hands.

"Arigatou, Uozumi! We'll be looking forward to see Ryonan at the Inter High after the Winter Rounds!"

"You can count on that, Ja!"

As Uozumi was about to leave he remembered a thing Hikoichi told him during the game.

"Uhhmm.. Akagi... Did you know? A girl from your school was kidnapped just this

afternoon?"

"Kidnapped??? No we hadn't heard about it yet!"

"Well... Apparently, one of the gangs at your school did it! The girl is a foreigner who had recently enrolled."

"Recently Enroll---"

Sakuragi looked at the cloth as a realization came over him.

"Sakuragi!" Ayako gasped.

"No! You don't mean that---"

Ryota's voice was caught off as Ayako's phone rang.

"Hello! Who is thi-------?"

Ayako froze as she heard someone crying from the other line. Followed by loud screams and then weak, muffed sobs.

Ayako handed the phone to Sakuragi.

"KYODAI!!!!!!!"

The voice sent shivers down his spine. "Hello!" he weakly said.

"Got her!" he heard one of the men say as the call was cut off.

The whole team was speechless. They were all afraid to say anything. Until Ayako finally whispered the name they were all too scared to say. "Ran...."

Sakuragi screamed out aloud.

"Iiee..." Ayako said as tears began to trickle down her face.

Ayako's voice triggered something inside Sakuragi. "I've got to get her!" Sakuragi said as he rushed out the door.

Rukawa followed, leaving the team utterly bewildered.

-------TO BE CONTINUED;)-------


	6. For the moment

**SLAM DUNK: A PLAYER'S HEART**

_Chapter 6: For the moment_

"_Sacrifice not choices is the measure of true knowledge!"_

**Vanessa Arrha A. De Leon**

"What are you doing following me, Kitsune?"

"None of your business, doaho!"

"Just don't get in my way!"

no reply 

They ran into the night, not even knowing where to find Ran.

-------

"She really does not look like the red-guy!" one of Kyo's men said.

"I don't care about the girl! I just need Sakuragi!"

-------

"Hey wise-guy! Do you know where you're going?" Rukawa asked frustrated of running back and forth to who-knows-where.

"Of course! I don't know, baka!" responded Sakuragi.

sigh 

"Doaho! I'll go look for her, myself!" Rukawa said as he ran off towards the opposite direction.

"Go ahead! I don't need you!" Sakuragi yelled back.

-------

Rukawa kept running although he had already began to feel a strain on his right leg. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath.

Dumb girl, where is she? 

As he was about to run off again, he heard loud voices. He followed the voice to an abandoned warehouse hidden behind a cluster of trees. He carefully sneaked inside, as he followed the sound.

-------

Ran woke up to the sound of laughter. She tried not to panic although she didn't really do well.

"So, our little foreign guest is awake!" said one of the men watching her.

"Don't worry! We won't hurt you, although----"

Ran shouted as one of the guys clutched her right leg.

"Iiieee..."

-------

When Rukawa heard the scream, he began to move faster. His heart beating as both the screams and the laughter grew louder by the minute.

Finally a door came into a sight. It was where the screams and the laughter was coming from. He scrambled towards the door with no sound and as he peaked in, he saw Ran lying on the floor with 3 other men around her.

-------

"Stop it!" Ran cried out as one of the men ripped her blouse.

She tried to kick one of them but one man immediately got hold of her legs and pinned it down.

"Yamero! Yamero! Onegai! Stop it!!"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt one bit!"

"Tasukite! Onii-san! Ayako-san!! RUKAWA-SAN!!!!"

-------

When Rukawa heard his name, his senses immediately reacted. He rushed into the room and caught the three men by surprise.

He instantly got hold of the man pinning Ran's legs and kicked him in the stomach. Afterwards, he trashed the remaining two although the latter put up quite a fight, resulting in a few bruises on Rukawa's arms and a cut on his lower lip.

"Rukawa-san!" Ran called out.

Rukawa hurried to Ran's side and untied her legs and hands.

Rukawa didn't say anything but he knew with the way Ran gripped his arms that she was fairly scared.

Ran was filled with gratitude at the sight of Rukawa. She didn't even think of any formalities as she practically flew into his arms, rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed continuously.

"I---" Rukawa replied as he was taken aback by Ran's actions.

"Arigatou! Rukawa-san!" Ran said repeatedly.

Something rushed into Rukawa's senses. A warm sensation filling him up as he held this girl close to his chest. His breath slowed down becoming both raucous and grating. His heart alien to the emotion that was filling him up right then.

"Ran..." was the only word he could say.

In the darkness, he also cried silent tears as he finally understood...

I'm here with you! 

-------TO BE CONTINUED;)-------

Author's Notes: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I hope you'll keep them coming as this fanfiction progresses.

Note to zatie: Sorry but from the very start, I have intended it to be RukawaXRan, but still we don't know. Some twists may happen here and there. But honestly, I'm an anti-Haruko SD Fan, you may think otherwise but the only reason, I didn't bash her in this fiction because it isn't at all tasteful and fair, right? but still I'm thankful for the review and the time you gave in reading this fiction!

Anyway, thanks for all the support!! Especially to Lorant, Adel-archer, kazemar-kaemi, emma??, spider-psycho! Sorry, if I've left out some, I'll just include you in my future updates!! Thanks again!!


	7. Sudden Change

**SLAM DUNK: A PLAYER'S HEART**

_Chapter 6: Sudden Change..._

"_Sacrifice not choices is the measure of true knowledge!"_

**Vanessa Arrha A. De Leon**

It was already 1 week after the incident with Kyo Gaita and his goons. Already, everyone at Shohoku High knew everything that had happened. That the cold and selfish, Rukawa Kaede risked his life to save his nemesis' younger sister. It was something unbelievable at first especially for Rukawa's adoring female supporters. That made Ran, for the following weeks the subject of these girls' gossip and envy.

Fortunately for her, Shohoku had a game coming up in one of the farther provinces of Saka. This was the 1st game for the qualifying rounds of the Inter High, all they needed was 5 wins and they'll already be allowed to enter the Inter High as one of the top 12.

Now because this was a far province, the Shohoku team needed to pack up and leave Kanagawa for Saka, a small town which is bullet train ride away from Kanagawa. They will be staying there for the rest of the Christmas Break.

And because no one will be there to take care of Ran, they chose to bring her along including Haruko and Sakuragi's friends. (Mito and the others)

-------

"Where are we going to stay in, Gori?" Sakuragi asked as they were treading along an orchard path towards the inn that Coach Anzai had reserved for them.

"Its called Kirro Inn! It's at the far end of this orchard. We should be reaching it before dark!"

The team walked on, awed by the breathtaking sceneries around them.

"This is such a wonderful place!" Ran commented as they all walked along.

"Hai! Hai! And it will be much more beautiful when snow already falls!" Ayako added.

"I wish I could stay here forever!" Ran said as they walked on.

-------

"Irrashai!" greeted their host who was a kindly old woman dressed in a worn-out kimono.

"Arigatou! We're here for Shohoku's reservation." Akagi responded.

"Uhmm... Hai-hai!! Anzai-san called me a few weeks ago and told me to reserve 8 rooms."

"8 rooms? But that's not enough!" Kogure remarked.

"Excuse me, but do you have any other available rooms?"

"Uh! Gomen, Akagi-san! We're fully booked for the holidays, those 8 are the only rooms available."

Their host excused herself and the team was left outside to discuss what they will do to share the 8 rooms.

"Okay! Shiozaki, Yasuda, you go into 1 room!" Akagi ordered.

"Hai! Taicho!"

"The 2 freshmen will share also 1 room!"

"Hai! Taicho!"

"Ryota and Kakuta will share another room!"

"Mitsui, Sakuragi and the other freshman will stay together!"

"Kogure and me will stay in 1 room!"

"While Ayako and Haruko will have one room for themselves!"

"Sakuragi's friends will also have 1 room!"

"And Rukawa will stay by himself in the remaining room!"Akagi finished.

"Oi! Gori, why does Rukawa have one room all to himself?" Sakuragi asked.

"Well! I know Rukawa is narcholeptic and I don't think anyone of you would like to disturb his sleep!" Akagi replied, his eyes shining. "Or perhaps you would, Sakuragi?"

"Hehe...No! Forget it Gori! I'd rather stay with Mitsi!!"

"Sempai! What about Ran?" Ayako asked.

"There's no more room left and she can't stay in your room because you will be overcrowded." Akagi said.

While the others were thinking of what to do, Rukawa said something.

"She can stay in my room!"

Ayako, Haruko and the rest of them gasped at Rukawa's sudden words.

"Nani! Kitsune!! I'll never allow my younger sister to stay with you!" Sakuragi said.

"I think that's the only way!" Akagi said.

"Demo, Gori!!"

"Shut up, Sakuragi, That's the only way" Akagi reasoned then turning to Rukawa, he added, "Demo Rukawa, you have to promise that you will not harm Ran in any way!"

Rukawa nodded. Akagi turned to Ran, "Are you okay with this?"

"I know Rukawa-san can be trusted so hai."

"Now that it's all done, everyone you could now rest for tonight and the next 2 days, our training will resumed afterwards."

"Hai! Taicho!"

And the team proceeded inside the inn.

-------

When it was time for all to sleep. Ran and Rukawa quietly settled in their rooms.

"Rukawa-san, thank you for letting me stay here!"

no reply 

"I'll sleep now! It's better that you also get some sleep!"

no reply 

"Good night!" Ran said before laying her head on her futon.

While Rukawa was left looking outside his window at the beautiful full moon of that night.

-------

Ran woke up rather late that morning. She stretched out and put away her futon into a small closet in their room. She looked over Rukawa's futon and found that it had already been kept.

Afterwards, she took a bath and dressed herself promptly. When she walked out of the room, she was surprised, when she found Rukawa standing outside.

"What are you doing there, Rukawa-san?"

"Breakfast is ready!" he replied not really answering her question. Then walked ahead while she trailed behind.

The dining area was a small room with a traditional Japanese decorated table. When the two arrived, the others were already seated there, together with their host.

"Now that's everyone's here, I think we can now start eating!"

As they were eating, their host spoke of many places they could go visit to relax and have fun:

"Since you'll be relaxing for 2 days, I suggest you wander around here. This is such a beautiful place, it's a shame if you don't get to see it. Aside from the orchard, there's a small town festival at Saosaki. You could go there tonight, to see the fireworks. Then you can go swim at Hatsuden Springs today before it all gets cold! Anyway, I hope you enjoy your stay here!" Their host said as she excused herself to entertain other guest.

"So where are all of you off to?" Akagi asked after they were done eating.

"We'll go explore the town!" Mitsui, Ryota, Ayako, and the rest of the players replied except Rukawa.

"I'm going with Ran, brother!" Haruko replied.

Afterwards, the team separated to explore Saka.

Haruko, Sakuragi and Ran were about to go when...

"Matte... I forgot something!" Ran said.

Ran ran back to their room to grabbed her purse when she found Rukawa lying sleepily on the floor.

"Rukawa-san, would you like to go with us?" Ran offered.

no reply 

"Well! If you don't want to---" Ran said as she was about to go out the room.

"I'd like that..." Rukawa faintly said then grabbed his jacket and went outside with Ran.

-------

"Oni-san, I hope you don't mind but Rukawa-san would like to come with us?"

Grrr.... Kitsune!! Sakuragi thought. While Haruko was at the side blushing sheepishly because of Rukawa.

The foursome walked side by side. Ran and Haruko were at the middle while Rukawa was at Ran's side and Sakuragi at Haruko's.

"Where would you like to go first, Ran-chan?" Haruko asked.

"I think we should explore the orchard first!" Ran answered.

As they walked along the Orchard Path, Ran suddenly had the urge to stay there.

"Haruko-san, if you want you could go ahead!"

"But, why Ran?"

"I'd like to do something first!" she answered.

"Rukawa-san and Oni-san, I think you should go with Haruko-chan!" Ran said as she ran off towards orchard garden.

"Well! I think we should all go!" Haruko said, turning to Rukawa.

"I'll stay here!" Rukawa said then ran off to where Ran went.

"Haruko-chan, I think we should go!" Sakuragi said then lead the way towards the town while Haruko was left looking sadly to the path Rukawa ran off to.

-------

Ran found an old Sakura tree at the end of the Orchard Slope. After gathering some flowers she sat there and braided it into a small bracelet.

It was there where Rukawa found her. Rukawa didn't say anything, instead he sat beside her quietly then laid his head on an enormous tree root. Ran smiled softly as she looked to where Rukawa was.

After finishing her flower bracelet she put it aside and turned to Rukawa.

"You know, at my first day of school Ayako-san told me that she didn't trust that you'll be nice towards me or be my guide or anything! But now I know she's wrong!"

no reply 

"You may seem a bit selfish and cold but I also know you're a great guy!"

"How do you know?"

"I don't know! Maybe I felt it or..."

"What?"

"Nothing, Rukawa-san!"

They all sat there quietly for quite a while before Rukawa suddenly spoke up.

"Ran..."

"Nani?"

"Do you think you could be my friend?"

"Eh!"

silence 

"What are you talking? I am your friend even from a long time ago!" she replied then grinned towards him.

"I don't want to be alone..."

Ran was surprised at Rukawa's words. She didn't really cared a lot about him before but she was particularly touched at this sudden revelation.

"You'll never be alone, you've got the basketball team around you!"

"How about you?"

Out of nowhere, Ran was suddenly pulled by Rukawa into his arms. Her eyes widened as he kissed her cheek followed by a tight embrace, burying his face onto her shoulders. How about you? 

"I don't know, Rukawa-san..." was Ran's reply.

Rukawa loosened his grip then looked at her in the eyes... "Why? Don't you feel anything?"

Tears began to fall down her cheeks, "Gomen, Rukawa-san, I can't allow myself to be with anyone!" she answered as she ran off towards the Orchard Path.

The words she spoke resounded in Rukawa's mind. I can't allow myself to be with anyone!"

Why, Ran? 

-------TO BE CONTINUED;)-------


	8. Useless Revelations

**SLAM DUNK: A PLAYER'S HEART**

_Chapter 8: Useless Revelations_

"_Sacrifice not choices is the measure of true knowledge!"_

**Vanessa Arrha A. De Leon**

2 weeks have passed ever since they arrived at the Kirro Inn. The December air had already left and took away its traces with it. 1 more week to go and New Year would be coming, then the game, afterwards, they would all be packing up to return to Kanagawa.

-------

"Ikakou! You can't do that to Ran!"

"Gomen, Yno, but I don't want to see my company in ruins..."

"But, it's at the price of your daughter's life!"

"She's not my daughter, we're not blood relatives, nothing at all. She's your daughter from that bastard back in Japan!"

"Iieee... How could you say that?"

"No! Yno, if Takiko-san's son wants Ran, I'll give him Ran, if that's the only way to keep the Senada Corp. alive!" Ikakou Senada said this as he walked out of their bedroom, leaving his wife back there, crying because she could not do something to protect her daughter.

-------

When Rukawa arrived at the inn that day, the first thing he notice was Sakuragi, tense and sweaty walking back and forth the inner halls of the inn.

"What's going on, doaho?" Rukawa asked.

Sakuragi didn't answer Rukawa's question, instead he waited until Akagi arrive before telling them what happened.

Finally Akagi arrived...

"What's going on, Gori?" Sakuragi asked Akagi.

"Our host said Ran just left this morning." Akagi replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Sakuragi!"

As the two argued over it, Rukawa proceeded to his room. Why did Ran go? was all he could think about, as he laid on Ran's unkept futon on the floor.

-------

That night, as Ran prepared to sleep, she thought about the people she left back at the inn. She sighed as she spread out a comforter evenly on the floor.

What was I thinking? Why am I even here? 

That night, all she did was try to sleep but to no avail. She closed her eyes only to block the words that she kept hearing over and over.

"**I don't want to be alone..." **

She didn't want to be alone, either. But what could she do, if she let herself be swept away by Rukawa, at the end Rukawa would still end up alone.

I can't... 

Seeing that trying to sleep will not be working well that night, she stood up and walked towards the small balcony of her rented room at the Orchard Lodge, 3 kilometers away from the Kirro Inn, hidden behind the large yet barren sakura trees and the lush evergreens of Saka. As she was about to reach the balcony door, something began to ache within her.

She clutched her chest painfully and shouted out soft cries of pain. She steadied herself down. Afterwards, feeling that everything was now okay, she took a step forward, and then another, until she realized she was already toppling over. Her legs and arms were paralyzed. All she could do was wait and lie there until the pain goes away.

-------

"Ran! What happened to you?" Ryuko Tsubame (her host at Orchard Lodge) called out as she walk into the door and saw the 16-year old girl lying on the floor.

"Help me, Tsubame-chan!" Ran called out.

Tsubame tried to lift Ran up. Fortunately she was able to gently lift Ran and placed her beside the door. Ran sighed as she felt the paralysis and the strain going away.

"Arigatou, Tsubame-chan!"

"That's alright, but what happened?"

Ran lowered down her head, a little hesitant to reveal all that she's kept for one month from all people around her.

Ran laughed softly, although there was a hint of pain and sadness onto it.

"I'm sick, Tsubame-chan!"

"Nani??"

Ran laughed again, "Yes, I am! And I don't even know the name of my sickness!"

"How??" Tsubame asked shakily.

"It's an out of the ordinary thing. You see, it's a sickness wherein all the blood circulating inside my body clot, so it affects the mechanism and it stops for a while. But after a few minutes, the blood flow starts to go normal again and I'm okay by then..."

"Is it deadly?"

"At this point, no! But my doctor said that if headaches began to develop then it's already in the critical case..."

"But why headaches???"

"It means that even the blood circulation in the brain is affected as well."

They stood there silent for a while. Tsubame not even trying to say a word.

"I---"

"Tsubame-chan, you have to promise me, that you will not tell anybody!!" Ran pleaded.

"Demo, Ran---"

"You have to promise..."

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone to make any sacrifices because of me..."

"But then, is there any use in telling me this?"

"No, I just told you this for you to understand me more..." Ran said as she put her hand over Tsubame's.

"Where are you going after this?"

"I've thought about it, I'm going back to the inn tomorrow."

"Can't I do anything?"

"No! There's nothing you can do, even I can't do anything about it!"

Few tears fell from Tsubame's cheeks. Her face spelled the disappointment and the pity that's taking over her. Ran walked to her and hugged her tightly.

"Gomen, Tsubame-chan!"

"But Ran, maybe----"

"No! I've come to accept it, just promise me that this will be kept a secret between us..."

no reply 

"Onegai..."

"Yakusoku, Ran-chan!" Tsubame replied as she buried her face into Ran's shoulders.

-------TO BE CONTINUED;)------

A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed patiently. This chapter ain't much but somehow it explains a lot on Ran. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it, please don't forget to review...


	9. A Step Away

**SLAM DUNK: A PLAYER'S HEART**

_Chapter 9: A Step Away_

"_Sacrifice not choices is the measure of true knowledge!"_

**Vanessa Arrha A. De Leon**

Ran sighed as she began the long walk towards Saka train station. She retraced the path she passed, on her first visit to Saka together with the team.

It took her one month to be able to decide on leaving again. An escape from all of her problems, from all of the questions. Ran laughed softly then whispered, "It seems the only thing I do right is running away..."

-------

Rukawa was at that time passing by, exploring in solitude the beauty of Orchard Path. He wondered around, trying to spot the barren Sakura tree, he and Ran had visited the other day. When he found it, he stepped under its unprotective trunk and sat down. As he moved his eyes around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Laying down to sleep on the cushion of fallen leaves on the grass, he accidentally found a small wreath of twisted leaves and flowers. He smiled softly, as he recognized it as Ran's "project" the other day. He slid it on his left hand and laid his head back on the trunk.

-------

Ran reached into her pocket and pulled out 3 coins. She slid the 2 carefully down the phone and dialed the numbers of the inn slowly.

"Good afternoon, may I speak to one of your guest?" she politely asked.

"What is his name?"

"Sakuragi Hanamichi!" she answered.

The host got off her phone to call Sakuragi while she waited patiently on the other line.

When Sakuragi finally got on the phone, his voice almost erupted to a mix of happiness and annoyance.

"Ran!! Where have you been?"

"Gomen... Kyodai..."

Hanamichi was silent for a moment then added, "It's okay as long as you're right..."

"Hai...Uhmm... Oni-san, I'm going back to Kanagawa..."

"Kanagawa, why?"

-------

"It's nothing!"

Sakuragi sighed for a while then spoke up.

"Just promise me, you'll be okay..."

-------

Rukawa was now returning to the inn. As he stepped inside, he found Sakuragi calmly talking on the phone. He was about to go to his room when he stopped as Sakuragi mentioned the name, Ran.

Immediately, he took hold of the phone, which Sakuragi initially objected too, but finally resigned when he found, Rukawa's face, in an unusual expression of worry.

"Ran..." his voice softly trailed off.

Ran recognized the voice, she really didn't want to respond but her heart continually told her to do so, finally she spoke up in a polite, uninterested tone.

"Hai..."

"Where are you?"

"At the train station..."

"Why?"

"I'm going back to Kanagawa..."

"When are you boarding?"

"At 3 p.m."

Rukawa looked at his watch, 1:45 p.m. He thought for a minute, in utter silence plagued by what he was planning to do.

"Wait for me..."

Ran was surprised at Rukawa's words.

"I can't..."

Rukawa didn't answer but she knew that he did meant it.

"Okay, but I'll wait up to 3:00 only. If you don't come here, I'll-----"

Rukawa got off the phone before Ran could finish. He went to fetch his jacket upstairs and immediately went outside afterwards but as he went he found Haruko standing there, blocking the path.

Rukawa approached her, his eyes molded into a glare. Haruko was initially hurt by this but she didn't move at all.

"What are you doing there?"

"Your game's at 3 o'clock, you can't go to Ran..." she responded.

"I will..." he stubbornly replied.

"Are you going to throw it all away, all the sweat, the work you have put into your dream of going to the States?" she asked.

no reply 

"You can't..."

no reply 

"Think about the team, think about the Inter High, think about beating Sendoh! Isn't this what it's all about?"

"Ran... She's important to me..."

Haruko looked at him, straight in the eye, her eyes a mix of sadness and frustration.

"Is she?"

Rukawa was taken aback by the question. Is Ran really more important than basketball.

"Think about it, Rukawa-kun!"

Rukawa dropped his jacket, and began walking back towards the inn. His hands shaking from the anger and frustration he was feeling.

"Rukawa-kun!" Haruko called back.

Rukawa stopped. Then turned around, this time his eyes piercing and hateful. He didn't say anything but began to walk away again, leaving Haruko there without any sense of utter triumph at all. Rukawa was angry not because Haruko stopped him but because he stopped himself.

-------

Ran clasped her bag tightly as she looked at her watch, 3:05 p.m. The train she was planning to board had just left and she was left disdained and confused to what Rukawa really meant when he said, **"Wait for me..."**

I only hope you meant it, Rukawa-kun... 

-------

The game by then, had already started. Rukawa, at first, was not all up to it. Missing free throws and committing 3 fouls already. But all of this changed when the team reached a fix, the ace player in Rukawa took over, and pretty soon, he was back to scoring shots and leading the team to win.

After the half-time break, Rukawa had forgot all about about Ran and his promise of going to where she was. He was so caught up with the game that the idea of leaving the game to be with Ran, seemed ridiculous to him now.

When the game resumed, Rukawa was already in high spirits. Ayako by then was shouting cheerfully as Shohoku further the lead between them. The crowd was also in gear, cheering loudly for Shohoku.

The game ended, 98 to 53. The crowd shouted and cheered the victory of Shohoku, with all of the tourist, genuinely impressed with their performance. As all of the exhausted players were sitting on the bench, Rukawa unintentionally looked at the digital clock on the game board. 4:30. He looked away, although pained at what he was doing.

-------

_Sanzan Na Yume ni, Me Wo Samasu, Hizashi No Tsuyoi Asa _

**Awakening from an intense dream, to the strongly lit morning.**

Ran looked at her watch uncomfortably, 5:00. The hurt and the pain of an unkept promise began to penetrate slowly into her. She buried her face into her palms, trying to keep foolish tears from falling.

_Oki ni iro no kyoku, kiki nagara, araitate no shatsu, ude wo toosu_

**While listening to my favorite tune, I toss the shirt I'm washing over my arm.**

At the locker room, while all of the players were still talking about their victory. Rukawa sat quietly at a corner, wiping his face with a yellow towel.

"Wait for me, guys, I'll get refreshments from the vending machine!!"

He heard Ayako say. His eyes widened when all of a sudden, the words, "Wait for me..." came rushing back into him. He stood up, his heart beating and tightening painfully, when he remembered Ran, waiting at the train station.

_Yuube no aitsu tsukareta koe datta, "Shigeki ga hoshii" "Ima wa kowashitai", Ochiburanaide_

**A guy last night said in a tired voice, "I want some excitement" "I want to break up now" Please don't be down.**

Ran stood up, her tear-stained eyes closed in silent agony. She pursed her lips into a small smile, although hidden behind it is a pang of hate and anger she is now trying to keep. She walk over to the board where listed are all the train schedules for that day. She read, "Saka-Kanagawa, 5:30 p.m.". She sat down again as she wiped off the traces of tears on her face. Then whispered sadly to herself, "I was wrong, he couldn't sacrifice basketball after all..."

_Kirameku toki ni, tora ware muchuu de itai, koukai suru suteki janai, hitori ja nai shi..._

**Caught by the glittering moment, I want to be enthralled. Repenting isn't wonderful. but after all you're not alone.**

Rukawa ran off outside the gym, leaving the players behind. From Saosaki, he ran to Orchard Path, heading to Saka Station. He was going to get there on time, he knew it.

Please be still there... 

_afuredasu namida ga utsukushi karaba, hito wa mata owaranu tabi ni, toki wo tsuiyaseru kara_

**The tears starting to flow are beautiful. People will once again, be able to spend time on an uneding journey.**

From afar, Rukawa could already see the station and hear the sound the coming train was making. But he was still to far away.

As the train stopped, Ran stood up but then stopped, still hesitating for a minute. She looked outside the station, wishing to see Rukawa standing in the darkness. But no one was there. She walked towards the doors and got in but she didn't sit afterwards, she stood near the door, looking out and holding on to a small post.

Rukawa began to run faster, trying to use up all of the strength left in him. Near the station, he then heard the sound of the train doors closing. Although, enveloped in darkness, he continued to run in vain, wishing Ran didn't board the train after all.

But as he finally reached the station, the train had started to move. He was catching his breath as he looked around the station in vain, finding no one was there.

He turned around and again and walked into the darkness, cursing himself for the sacrifice he couldn't make.

-------

The next day, Ran went to Ayako's house to get the rest of her belongings and then proceeded to Tokiyo Inn, the hotel Ayako mentioned before.

She reached Ryonan High in a matter of 20 minutes. "Now that I'm in Ryonan High, where is Tokiyo Inn?" she muttered to herself.

As she was about to cross the street, she didn't see the bicycle towards her. It was a matter of time before she absent-mindedly notice it. She let out a soft scream and tried to back up but her legs were glued to the ground. Fortunately, the rider saw this and stopped right in front of her.

"You know, miss, you should look both sides before crossing the street..." the rider said then flashed her a smile.

"What are you talking, you almost ran me over!!!" she angrily responded.

"Gomen Nasai Na..."

Ran stood up and began to walk away indignantly. The rider tried to call her back, when someone from the school began calling on towards them. She stopped to see who it was but realize that the rider was the one the boy was calling. So she began walking again.

"Sendoh!"

"Oi! Koshino!" the rider responded.

Ran stopped walking again, recognizing the familiar name.

Ran looked at the boy called upon as Sendoh and found that he was still looking at her.

"Sorry again, miss!" the boy spoke up.

"Hmm..." she responded.

The boy got out of the bicycle and offered his hand, "Akira Sendoh!"

"I don't give my name to strangers!"

"Well! I told you my name, I'm not a stranger anymore, am I?"

Ran shook the boy's hand, "I really don't care but as a sign of courtesy, my name's Ran!"

-------TO BE CONTINUED;)-------

Author's Note: I've never been able to thank **Kari** for her continued support on my fanfiction. Thanks and sorry for the left-out on my last gratitude-notes. Thank you also to **railey** for quite a flattering review. It really pushed my spirits up, thanks again!

And thank you also to meitsi, Hiedra, XIII Black Cat, Spider-Psycho, DT, and this one hasn't reviewed yet but I saw my name on her author alert list, anyway, I'm still glad for your support, Treni.

To DT: Sorry, if I've not addressed your comment on Chapter 7, but thanks again for the constructive criticism. Geez... though I'm not that good with criticisms, Sorry, if you feel the storyline is going on to FAST, but from past experiences, I'm really known for not finishing my writing. So this time, when I get an idea, I type it already so as not to lose it. Hope you understand.

Right, I've written a one-shot on RK, but I'll hold on to that still, for the mean time, I'll not start anymore fics until I finish this one. Thanks again for the reviews and don't forget reviewing... and yeah! I don't own SD!!


	10. Selfish Hesitation

**SLAM DUNK: A PLAYER'S HEART**

_Chapter 10: Selfish Hesitation..._

"_Sacrifice not choices is the measure of true knowledge!"_

**Vanessa Arrha A. De Leon**

Rukawa yawned loudly as he walked his way to Shohoku High. The team had just returned from Saka the other day. Though he was still exhausted from the trip, the urge to see and talk to Ran was more over-powering.

As he passed by, some students (especially the girls) keep on congratulating him for their victory at Saka. These people unfortunately only received glares and annoying replies from the boy.

Reaching Shohoku, he immediately saw Ayako entering the gates.

"Ayako!" he said when he caught up with her.

Rukawa didn't say anything afterwards, but Ayako knew the reason why Rukawa was acting unusually casual to her that morning.

"Ran left yesterday! My brother said she got all her belongings and proceeded to Ryonan High!"

Ayako looked at him. She could still remember the look in his eyes when he got back from the station the other night. He look absent yet angry, muttering soft curses under his breath.

"Don't worry about it, Rukawa! She'll be alright!"

Changing the subject, she reminded him of something else. "Rukawa, today's the Inter High and Winter Rounds discussion for Kanagawa Prefecture. The teams from Ryonan, Shoyo, Kainandai, Miuradai, Tsukubu and Takezono will be coming here today. Don't forget it!"

Afterwards, Ayako excused herself to go to her class.

-------

That afternoon, the Shohoku team was busy cleaning up the gym for the day's meeting. Rukawa, at that time, was busy mopping the floor together with the other members. That was when the team of Kainandai and Miuradai arrived.

The captains of the 3 teams (including Shohoku) shook hands. While the rest of the members helped out with the preparations. While these was going on, Sakuragi and Nobunaga Kiyota were busy blubbering lies and insults at each other.

"Ha! Shohoku's only second to Kainan!"

"Shut up, Kiyota-no-bakero, you'll see at the Inter High, we'll beat you face down! Hahahahaha!!!"

"Not with me, super-rookie, Nobunaga Kiyota on the team!!!"

The two looked each other as electricity passed through their eyes but Sakuragi's attention was caught when he saw Ran enter the gym.

"RAN!!!" he yelled out as he left Nobunaga and headed towards Ran.

"Kyodai!!" was Ran's excited reply.

"Baka no musume!" Sakuragi said as he playfully tousled Ran's hair.

While these was going on, Rukawa was at the back of the gym, busy rinsing the mop off.

"Oi! Super Rookie, what are you doing there?"

Rukawa looked around and found Sendoh at his back.

no reply 

"Same old Kitsune!" Sendoh said then walked towards the gym.

-------

"Is she really your sister, Sakuragi-san?" Kiyota said as she looked at Ran in awe.

_ He's acting pretty unusual... hmmm... _ Sakuragi thought to himself.

"Yes, she is! What do you think?"

"She absolutely does not look like you!"

"Konnichiwa! I'm Nobunaga Kiyota, the number one rookie in Kanagawa!" Kiyota said as she faced Ran.

"Nice to meet you, Nobunaga-san!" Ran replied then bowed gently, which made Kiyota flushed.

"Ohohoho... I know what you're thinking, Kiyotaru!!"

"What??"

"Forget about it, I don't need another baka chasing after my sister!!!"

Ran heard this and flushed. He tugged Sakuragi softly on his arms, "Kyodai, Please..."

"Another baka?"

"Yeah! Who else! But the windbag, the cold and self-centered, the tongue-lashing fool, the baka no kitsune of them all, none other than, the repulsive Kaede Rukawa!!!"

Rukawa was surprised at the mention of his name, he looked at where Sakuragi was and found Kiyota... and Ran.

"The kitsune is actually after something other than basketball...." Kiyota said.

Rukawa walked towards the three. "Nani yo, doahos?" he spoke up.

Ran was surprised to see Rukawa standing before them.

"Aw!! Kitsune, so you're there, I was just telling Kiyotaru here, the way you chase after my sister!"

One of Rukawa's veins popped out and his eyes formed a glare. "Chasing Ran??"

"What are the three of you doing there?" Maki said breaking the tension between the three.

"Nandemonai! Taicho, Sakuragi had just introduced his sister to me!"

"Onna no kyodai??" Maki asked.

"Hai!"

Kiyota seized Ran's arm and pulled her towards them. "This is Ran Sakuragi!" he said.

One vein popped out Sakuragi's forehead when he saw how tight Kiyota's grasp was on Ran.

"Oi! Kiyotaru, let go of my sister!"

Ran bowed gently in front of Maki. "Nice to meet you, Maki-san!"

"Ahh... nice to meet you too!"

While these was going on, Sakuragi and Kiyota broke into a fight again. While Rukawa was left at the background.

After Ran met the rest of the members, she sat down on one of the chairs placed on the side by the members. Rukawa sat beside her.

The two sat in complete silence when Rukawa suddenly placed his hand on top of Ran's. But Ran quickly pulled her hand off.

"I think there's nothing left to talk about between us!" Ran finally spoke up.

no reply 

"No comments again, Oh come on, Rukawa-san, I think you could do better than that!!"

no reply 

"I think this "conversation" is over!"

Ran stood up but as she was about to leave, she spotted a familiar face walking towards them.

"Rukawa, what are you doing alone with Ran?" Kiyota said as he walked towards them.

Rukawa stood up and put a protective hand over Ran's shoulder. But Ran shrugged it off and went outside.

-------

"Ran!! Ran!!" Sakuragi shouted as he went outside to call his sister who was leaning on the faucet at the back of the gym.

"Nani, Kyodai??" she spoke gently.

"I want you to meet someone!!" Sakuragi said excitedly.

Sakuragi pulled Ran's arm and practically dragged her towards the gym. When they reached the gym, the meeting was over, the coaches were talking with each other while the rest of the players were talking in and about with the other players from the different teams that were present. Sakuragi stopped when they came to where the Ryonan players were seated.

"Who do you want me to meet, brother?"

"My arch-nemesis in basketball... they say he's the best... but I've proven that I am better... hahahahaha!!!"

"Sendoh!" Sakuragi called out to a particular boy with spiky raven hair who was seated at the back of the group.

Ran stopped when she heard the name, Sendoh.

Isn't that the name of the guy I met the other day? 

Sendoh walked over to them, partially amused at what Sakuragi's up to. Although he was surprised when he recognized the girl who was with Sakuragi.

"Oi! Sendoh, I just came here to introduce to my sister the so-called top gun of Kanagawa, whom I thrashed during the finals!"

"Oh! Is that so?"

"Of course... What do you think, hahaha!!?!!"

Sendoh walked over to where Ran was standing and offered out his hand. "Sendoh Akira, miss!"

"I think we've met before, I don't need any introductions now..." Ran sternly replied refusing to shake his hand.

"Oh..."

-------

Ran walked outside the gym again. It was already 4:30 and she had to get back to the hotel to be able to unpack her things. She went back to the school building to get her things but found Rukawa waiting there, sitting quietly at a corner.

Ran ignored him and passed him by without looking at him. But Rukawa's reflexes were quick, and pretty soon her arms were in his grasp.

Ran tried to get loose but failed to do so. She glared at him angrily then yelled out, "Nani Yo, Bakero!!"

Rukawa was surprised at her sudden outburst. He loosened his grip and she immediately pulled her arms away. He looked at her with such discomfort although his eyes didn't show it. He chose to remain looking cold and careless of whatever was happening between them.

His heart sank as he saw her face now emanating the unspoken anger she felt towards him. But he looked at her still, with uncaring eyes.

Ran tried to stop the tears from falling but it was over-powering her again. The urge to just break down in front of him began to sway in her mind.

She had now began to feel the slight strain and knew that sooner or later her legs will be giving way but she held her body up with unknowing strength. With every minute passing by, the look in her eyes grew weaker and weaker and her body becoming stiff and taut.

"I...I...I'm sorry..." Rukawa barely said.

"Gomen, Rukawa-san, I'd rather forget!"

She began to walk away again, but this time, again, she was stopped, not with force, but with the cool, distant voice she resented the most.

"What do you want me to do?" he finally spoke up.

Ran turned to face him. Her eyes examining his face.

Then in a soft, gentle tone, Rukawa had come to fond, she spoke the words that would plague his dreams forever. "I'm dying..." Afterwards, she let out a nervous laugh and forced out a smile.

His heart began to palpitate continuously. He tried to force a laugh but all that came out is a hard, unbelieving murmur.

He walked to her, his palms sweating and shaking like never before. He reached out to her and enveloped her with the warmth she felt before, back at Orchard Slope, under the large, barren Sakura tree. He turned to face her, and brushed off the tears that were trickling down her face.

"**I'm dying..."** the words raced through his mind over and over.

He took hold of her fingers and gave it a soft kiss. "I'm sorry..."

Ran, now did not hold back, she took all of his affections willingly because she knew she felt the same. She embraced him softly, burying his face against his chest. And felt the comfort she needed, and the strange reassurance that no matter the circumstances are, she was going to live. To be with him, just with him...

"What do you want me to do?"

A soft, sigh escaped her lips again, breaking the moment of affection between them. She looked at him with regret and sadness.

She closed her eyes. Does she really want this, she asked herself over and over. She can't possibly take it all away from him. She can't... She'd rather die alone than hurt him, or would she??

"I'm selfish..." she said softly as she let out a pained laugh. "Are you sure you really want to know?" she asked.

Rukawa nodded softly although deep inside, he already had the uneasy feeling on what she was going to say.

"I want you to be with me... in the remaining days of my life..."

Rukawa looked at her with an absent look not fully comprehending what she was saying. She continued, "I want you to leave the basketball team for three months..."

Rukawa's eyes widened. His hands tensing all of a sudden. Ran saw this and got hold of his hand. "I don't want you to sacrifice anything and I'm not going to expect anything from you, but please let me be with you!" as tears began to form again in her eyes. She held his hand tightly.

Rukawa could feel the warm flow of tears in her eyes. He was now utterly confused of what he was going to do. He looked at her with an unknowing look. But for that moment, he chose to push away all of his anxieties and concerns.

He hugged her tightly and buried his face into her soft, silky mane. And finally let out a small sigh.

"_I don't know, Ran... I don't know..." _but these thoughts keep racing through his mind.

-------TO BE CONTINUED;)-------

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep on supporting, "A PLAYER'S HEART". Sorry for the update that took so long to put up, I'll try to update sooner next time, hehehehe!! I'm building on a website and I have a lot on my mind, I'll be graduating this year, so there. Too many things to keep me TOO MUCH OCCUPIED! Thanks again, don't forget to review!!


	11. The Reasons Why We Can't Be Together

**SLAM DUNK: A PLAYER'S HEART**

_Chapter 11: The Reasons Why We Can't Be Together..._

"_Sacrifice not choices is the measure of true knowledge!"_

**Vanessa Arrha A. De Leon**

She watched them in silent contempt. She too, had tears in her eyes, falling continuously although no one was there to brush it all away. Her knees felt weak on seeing her love's endearments to another, and yet she chose to stay, to watch them from afar.

A few minutes later, she walked away. Her knees felt weak and shaky and her lips trembled in the partial cold of the gradual emergence of dusk. She walked her way home in total silence, once in a while, wiping off the traces of tears on her face.

She reached home, almost drained and limping.

"Okasan, Otousan, I'm home!" she called after she got through the front door.

"Aww... Haruko-chan, dinner will be ready in a minute, get changed, okay?"

"Hai..." she whispered softly then went upstairs.

She got to her room in slow motion and afterwards, sank to her bed. She reached for her pillow and hugged it tightly as tears again began to trickle down her face. "Rukawa..." she murmured softly.

After a few minutes, her mother came knocking onto her door asking her to go down and eat but she remained in her bed. Her mother, after realizing that coaxing her won't work, decided to just let her rest.

"Rukawa-kun..." she whispered over and over, until she felt crying again. She laid on her bed quietly except for the few muffled sobs she made. Afterwards, because of exhaustion, she fell asleep.

-------

"Konnichiwa, Ha-ru-ko-chan!" Sakuragi greeted early that morning.

"Ohayou! Sakuragi-kun!" she greeted back.

They continued walking together, while Sakuragi blubbered things about basketball, the Inter High and many other stuff.

As they were about to cross a street, Haruko, accidentally tripped on an uneven road block, making her land on her knees. Her knees afterwards were bruised and scratched all over.

"Waahh! Haruko-chan! Daijobu?" Sakuragi blurted out as he ran to her side.

"It's alright Sakuragi-kun, it doesn't hurt that much!"

She stood up but was limping when she was taking a step. "Do you still want to go to school?"

"Uhmm..." Haruko insisted so Sakuragi just assisted her through the way.

-------

That day, Haruko was not herself. Avoiding her two pals and Sakuragi and not watching the training of the players. She rarely talked, but when she does, her face would flush and it would seem like she's going to cry.

After her afternoon class, she decided to walk around the campus by herself. After grabbing her things, she immediately went down and settled at the back of the gym.

But as she was heading there, she tripped "again" this time in a rather large rock that was placed near the flowers as a decoration.

"Itai!" she softly murmured as she knelt in agony on the yard's cool pathwalk.

"Daijobu?"

Her eyes widened at hearing the voice. She lifted her head up and saw a pair of uncaring, sapphire eyes looking at her.

"Ah...ah...ah...heha.." she tried to reply.

Rukawa stood, then assisted Haruko up.

Haruko's heart fluttered at the sensation his every touch was giving her. When she was finally all up and not limping anymore, she stayed glued to the ground while Rukawa started to walk away.

"Rukawa-kun..." she called out shakily.

Rukawa stopped then turned his head to look at her, although he did not say anything to her.

"Arigatou!"

Rukawa nodded then left. But as Haruko, finally came to her senses, she picked up her things then ran after him but stopped at a corner, when she found him talking to Ayako.

"Ran's at the hospital, she's there for her check-up!" she heard Ayako say.

Rukawa did not reply but sat beside Ayako. "Uhmm..."

The two sat in silence for awhile until Ayako spoke up again.

"You've changed, Rukawa..."

Rukawa nodded then looked up in the sky. "I don't know about that?"

"Yes! You have!"

Rukawa looked at Ayako questioningly, "I think it's because of Ran!"

Ayako answered in a soft voice, "I think so, too!" then added energetically, "Ikou, Rukawa, practice is starting!"

-------

"Sensei, am I going to be okay?" Ran asked worriedly after the doctor had came in with the result of the examination.

"Ran..."

"Am I going to die?"

She watched in misery, the way the doctor held her check-up results. His face was tightened in a scowl and his forehead was wrinkled into deep furrows.

She understood it at last, she finally spoke up in a hoarse voice, "Sensei, I'd rather go!"

She stepped out of the office, neglecting the doctor's objections. She walked faster as each heartbeat came across as lightning onto her frail body.

-------

She went outside in such a hurry that she did not notice someone in front of her. At the spur of the moment, she hit him, although she was the who one fell to the ground.

"Ran, are you okay?"

Ran's eyes widened at the mention of her name. She lifted her head and saw a familiar pair of green eyes.

"You looks like you've seen a ghost!" the "stranger" jokingly said.

Ran shakily stood up with his help. "What are you doing here, Eikawa?"

The pair of friendly green eyes instantly transformed into a glare, "To get you, Ran!" he said as he smiled slyly, immediately sending up shivers down her spine.

She shook her head to regain her sense, "Nani Yo, Eikawa! I'm fine here!" she replied, trying to act cheery and energetic.

"You are, but I'm not!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You ran away, Ran! You ran away from me!" the boy suddenly yelled out.

Ran was shaken from the sudden outburst that she backed up a few steps. The boy seeing Ran's surprised face, grinned and returned to his "normal" facet.

He sweeped his black hair back and let out an annoying, quite amused laugh. "It's okay, Ran! Don't be afraid!"

Ran let out a nervous laugh trying to hide her fear and surprise.

"By the way, my father had found a terrific doctor in Germany! He wants you to come with me to see him!" Eikawa said as he reached for and seized Ran's left arm.

Ran pushed away his advances, then replied, "Gomen, Eikawa! I'd rather stay here than waste my remaining time going to insignificant places..."

As she said this, she began to walk away. Hurriedly and in fast pace, she tried to ignore his calls and shouts to her until...

"I'll see you with Kaede-san tomorrow at Shohoku High!"

Ran's heart missed a beat. How did he know about Rukawa? She turned to look at Eikawa, but found no one.

-------TO BE CONTINUED;)-------


	12. Walking Away

**SLAM DUNK: A PLAYER'S HEART**

_Chapter 12: Walking Away..._

"_Sacrifice not choices is the measure of true knowledge!"_

**Vanessa Arrha A. De Leon**

Akagi's vision narrowed as he tried to comprehend what Rukawa was saying to him that moment.

"What are you trying to say, Rukawa?" Akagi said in a rather angry tone that sent shivers up the other players' spine.

"I'm leaving the team..." Rukawa replied faintly.

The two looked at each other with 2 different expressions in their eyes. Akagi, confused and furious while Rukawa, the usual cold and blithe look.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say?"

Rukawa didn't reply but still continued on looking at the angry man in front of him.

"Why?"

Rukawa's facet changed into a milder one, "Ran needs me...", saying this he grabbed his duffel bag and went outside the gym ignoring Akagi's shouts and calls towards him.

-------

As Ran and Rukawa walked together that morning to school, they couldn't help getting unknowing and wondering look from other students who were passing by.

(They already know about Rukawa...) Ran thought miserably.

Ran looked at Rukawa from the corner of her eye. His face doesn't show any care at all to what others were saying, but knowing him, she knew that he must be hurting. And he's hiding it, deep down inside of him.

They reached earlier than usual, so she decided to go to the gymnasium by herself, until the bell rings.

She leaned by the faucet at the back of the gym, contemplating on Rukawa and other unimportant matters to while away the time. Until...

"Ran Sakuragi!"

Ran looked up to find three furious girls in front of her. She smiled sarcastically at them then said, "You three again?"

"What did you do to Rukawa?" the first one said.

"I didn't do anything!" Ran replied.

"Iiee! You made him quit the team!" they all said in chorus.

Ran looked at them. (Why are they so upset?)

Suddenly, the first Shinietai pushed Ran backwards.

Ran fell back to the faucet, causing her uniform to get all drenched up.

Ran bursted off angrily, "Why you?" she stomped off angrily at them. She reached out her hands to pull one of them.

When she got hold of one, she twisted her arm. "I let you get away with it the first time! I'm not that dumb to let this pass again!"

As Ran was tightly twisting and holding one of the girls' hand, she felt an unexpected cramp on her legs. She let the girl loose and she fell down to the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" one of the Shinietais shakily said noticing Ran lying in the ground.

Ran felt her legs stiffen, then her arms and afterwards her hands. She felt her heart beating faster and faster by the minute, she tried to move her right hand but it stayed there, stiffened cold.

After a few more minutes, the feeling of breathlessness was beginning to take over her. She felt her throat dry up with each second passing by.

"What's wrong with her?" one of the Shinietai said as they all backed up shakily in fear.

They watched as Ran finally fainted on the ground. They tried to run back to the school to get some help. On their way, they met a familiar boy with sandy blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked them.

"Ran! She's... She's fainted!"

The boy's eyes widened at hearing Ran's name, he ran to the placed the girls had pointed out and found in no different state from where the girls had pointed out.

"Ran! Ran! What happened?"

Ran still unconscious did not stir at all. The boy carried her in his arms, he walked quickly, carrying Ran towards the gates.

Other students were alarmed when they saw this happened. Wondering what happened to Ran? When he went outside, he was met by another man with black hair and green eyes, who was leaning back on a black luxury car.

"Ruiyo! What happened?" the boy called out when he saw a fainted Ran in his arms.

"Kayu, we've got to get her to the hospital!" Ruiyo replied.

Kayu pulled open the door and assisted Ruiyo in bringing him in.

Afterwards, the car immediately started up and rushed to Tokiyo Community Hospital.

-------

When class started, Rukawa was beginning to wonder where Ran was. He looked out the window to see if she was outside but found no one there.

-------

"Where are you going, Ruiyo?"

Ruiyo ignored Kayu's question and went out of the room.

"I'm going to see this Rukawa Kaede..." Ruiyo answered then walk out of the door.

-------

Rukawa let the man lead his way inside the hospital. He walked slowly behind him, trying to figure what was happening.

"Ran's sick..." the man told him before he asked Rukawa to come with him.

He led him into Rm. 011, which the Rukawa noted was his room during his stay there. As Ruiyo opened the door, the faint image of Ran, laid there. Her soft, almost faint breathing can be heard silently in the room.

Ruiyo walked in first and seated himself on a small blue couch at a corner of their room. That was when, Rukawa noticed another man inside, seating beside Ran's bed.

Rukawa walked ahead, and settled beside Ran's bed. His face slightly tainted with anger and worry. He looked over to where the other man was seated and felt a pang of envy when he noted how firm the man was holding Ran's hand.

The man noticed this and smiled slightly. "Ohayou, Rukawa-kun..."

Rukawa nodded then focused his attention again on Ran.

Ruiyo finally spoke up, "His name is Kayu Takiko!"

Rukawa didn't show any reaction at all to what Ruiyo was telling him, Ruiyo noted this but still explained on...

"He is the brother of Eikawa Takiko... Ran's fiance..."

Rukawa stiffened a little and turned his attention to Ruiyo. He glared at him, but the man didn't seem to mind at all.

"Eikawa Takiko is the 2nd child of Suichirou Takiko, the owner of Takiko Corporation located both here and the States. And he... he is the only key to Ran's survival!"

"I don't care..." Rukawa whispered softly.

"Maybe you don't but I do..." Ruiyo replied.

Long silence followed, Rukawa never taking his eyes off Ran's face.

Ruiyo spoke up again, "Sorry, if I'm telling you this, but I want you to leave Ran alone..."

Rukawa didn't say anything at all and pretended that he could not hear.

"Leave Ran!"

Rukawa turned to face him, his eyes glaring at him menacingly.

"I can't... She's the most important--"

Ruiyo spoke up, cutting him off, "I'll spell it out for you... Ran is an obstacle to your dreams..."

Rukawa froze. His eyes widening a little bit.

"See... she is... you will never be no.1 if Ran's presence keeps holding you back..."

Rukawa was going to reply, his eyes now containing the anger and hatred he felt for this man who dared to "spell out" what he was trying to hide, but Ran suddenly stirred...

"Rukawa..." she called out weakly, her eyes still close, but her right arm reaching... for him.

"Don't take it..." Ruiyo called out to Rukawa, "This will spell the end of your dream... no... of your career..."

Rukawa stared at the hand, the urge to hold it filled him inside, but the words... Ruiyo spoke had stiffened him up.

Rukawa turned his back in frustration, and headed towards the door. Ran's 'untaken' hand, fell limply to her side.

When he opened the door, he found someone standing in front of him. His lips pursed in a sly grin. Rukawa ignored him and walked ahead but as he passed him by he whispered something faint for Rukawa to hear, "You stay with your dream... I'll stay with Ran..."

Afterwards, he went away. He turned and nodded at Kayu and Ruiyo. The two stood up and went out the door.

Ran was left there. Silent and empty, as tears began to trickle down her cheeks from her still closed eyes.

"Iiee... Rukawa... Don't go away..."

-------TO BE CONTINUED;)-------

Author's Notes: Whooh... (wipes the sweat off forehead) One of the hardest chapters to write, it took me a long two weeks before I've finally gotten this down. Typing, erasing, pretty much the same sweet stuff. Anyway, please don't forget to review. Thanks for still supporting my fanfiction.


	13. 13: Unclear

**SLAM DUNK: A PLAYER'S HEART**

_Chapter 13: Unclear..._

"_Sacrifice not choices is the measure of true knowledge!"_

**Vanessa Arrha A. De Leon**

Ran woke up to the sound of voices outside her room. She smiled wanly to herself, as she peered through outside her window. Takiko Villa was certainly a beautiful place. It was far from the hustle and bustle of the city, and it had the sceneries to match that of Saka's Orchard Lodge.

She walked towards the door, the sunlight gracing her now pale features. She sighed to herself. It had already been one month ever since... Rukawa left her. She heard from her brother that he had come back to Shohoku Basketball, a few days after her "incident".

But she didn't blame Rukawa, she knew that basketball was his life. Not her, not anyone else for that matter. She sighed again but her thoughts were disturbed when someone knocked at her door.

"Yes..."

"Ran-chan, you'll be late for school!"

Ran recognized the motherly voice calling from outside, she smiled to herself then replied, "Hai, Yuta-san, I'll get ready!"

Ran opened her closet and found a new set of uniform smoothened and folded and placed on the top shelf of the closet. She took it and went directly to her bathroom.

-------

"Don't worry, Ran..." Ruiyo said noting the slight worry on her face. Kayu will be there to accompany you.

Ran looked at Kayu, who was sitting next to the driver up front. "Arigatou, Kayu-san!"

"Your welcome, Ran!" Kayu replied back and flashed her a short sweet smile.

Ran felt herself blush under Kayu's gaze.

"Kayu, stop flirting with my sister!" Ruiyo quickly pointed out which caught Ran by surprise.

Kayu shook his head innocently and looked at Ruiyo, "Eh! I'm just acting like a big brother!" He then looked at Ran who was blushing even more.

Ruiyo's left brows shot up, "Whatever..." he replied then looked outside the car's window.

"Ne, Ran! Do you want to hang-out tonight?" Kayu immediately asked afterwards.

"Kayu!" Ruiyo said in a warning tone. Kayu finally shut up while Ran sweatdropped.

"_These two idiot!" _she thought to herself.

-------

They arrived at Shohoku High rather early that morning. Ruiyo did not step out but bade Ran and Kayu goodbye.

"You know, Kayu-san, our uniform really looks good on you!" Ran noted while they were walking towards school.

Kayu raised his left hand to sweep his hair back, "Anything looks good on me, Ran!" he said which made Ran snort out.

"That is if I'm with you..." he added afterwards.

Ran froze and felt her cheeks grow hot.

Kayu bursted out laughing, when he saw the red hue on Ran's face. "You're too gullible, Ran!"

"Hmmpph..." Ran muttered in utter irritation then walked ahead leaving Kayu at her back, almost breathless from laughing so hard.

"Matte! Ran-chan!" as he ran towards her.

-------

While they were walking towards the first year's building, the two passed by the school gym. Ran stopped in her tracks, looking at one of the metal doors which was hanging slightly open.

Ran walked towards the door with Kayu trailing behind her. She peeked inside and recognized a certain raven-haired man standing on one of the corners of the hall. He was talking to someone though she can't see it. At that moment, she could feel herself slightly blush.

"Are you eavesdropping, Ran?" Kayu said to her softly.

"Shut up, Kayu, or else... we'll get caught!"

"If you want to say something, then say it directly to him..." Kayu said as he shove Ran gently inside the gym. She slid gently but made a squeaking sound on the floor's smooth surface.

Rukawa stopped talking and turned around to see Ran holding on to one of the gym's post for support.

-------

When Ran opened her eyes, after the initial, she finally saw who Rukawa was talking with. Her eyes widened in surprise but she was careful not to show it. Instead, she acted normally although a blush was creeping on her face.

"Ran-chan..." Haruko's voice resounded throughout the gym.

"Uhmm... Konnichiwa! I was just passing by so I thought I could just drop off and see what's going on inside the gym!" she said trying to sound cheery.

"Ran..." Rukawa's voice trailed off.

Ran forced herself not to look at him, instead she looked directly past towards Haruko.

Haruko, sensing the attention blushed softly although she also knew Ran was surprised at seeing them together.

They went on like that until Kayu decided to break the silent tension between the three.

"Uhmm... Ran! I think we're going to be late..." Kayu's voice called to her.

Ran finally broke off the trance and she bowed silently towards the two.

"Uhmm... It's been a month! I'm glad to see both of you again!"

Rukawa did not react but Haruko bowed back. "Me, too, Ran!"

The bell rang, signalling the start of first period. Haruko immediately panicked, and grabbed on to Rukawa's arm. "Rukawa-kun! We should go!"

Ran felt a pang of envy as she saw how tight and protective Haruko's grasp on Rukawa was but she tried to hide it within herself.

"Uhmm... Hai! Kayu, we should go to!" Ran said then faced Kayu, grabbed his arm and proceeded towards the door, but she was surprised when she found someone blocking the way. She looked up and found a pair of deep, piercing green eyes looking at her.

Rukawa and Haruko were watching this unfold, noting the slight resemblance between Kayu and the other man.

"Eikawa..." Ran finally said, her voice quite choked up with surprise.

Kayu knew Ran was in fear and he stood defiantly between the two. He looked at Eikawa, trying to divert his attention. "I thought you were going to Ryonan, why are you here?"

"I've thought about it and decided to go here instead!" he said his eyes still fixed on Ran.

"_That didn't work!"_ he thought to himself.

"Wow! Look at the time! We've all got to go!" Kayu looked at where Rukawa and Haruko was and waved to them good-bye. And then got hold of Ran's hand and almost dragged her outside.

Eikawa was left with Rukawa and Haruko inside the gym. "Nice to see you, Kaede!" he said before walking out the door, following the two who went ahead.

Haruko tugged at Rukawa's arm again, and this time the two went to their classrooms in a hurry.

-------

After the afternoon classes, Kayu immediately fetched Ran from her room and lead her to their gym. They passed through a crowd of giggling girls.

"Kayu, why are they all giggling?"

"Tsk... Tsk... Poor, naive Ran! Of course, they'll giggle, you're with ME!"

Ran arched an eyebrow, "You airbag!"

"Or maybe... they're just feasting over your fiance over there..." Kayu said as he pointed to where Eikawa was, standing not far from them and being surrounded by girls.

"I always thought, he had it in him!" Kayu said then tugged on Ran's hand more to make her run faster.

They walked towards the gym and found the players were already there. When she stepped inside, she received greetings and polite nods from the team. Ayako even hugged her.

After all the greetings, practice resumed. While Ran was seated beside Ayako, Kayu walked and went to Akagi.

"What do you need?" Akagi said while eyeing him.

"Akagi-san! I'm here to apply for the basketball team!"

"Apply?" Akagi said not fully comprehending what he said. (Akagi isn't stupid, he was just surprised.)

Kayu nodded then went towards the court to show his stuff. Ran watched him in exasperation. "That airhead! He's going to show-off again!"

Kayu took hold of the ball, while the other players watched, Rukawa took it upon himself to guard him.

Their "game" started. "Good defense, Rukawa-san..." he said noting the serious look on his face, but he himself turned serious, the grin suddenly fading from his face, "Although not good enough!" he exclaimed then immediately charged forward. He jumped and Rukawa followed (Rukawa's under-estimating him.) but Kayu managed to pull of a faint. Rukawa's eyes widened at this and when he landed he tried to jump again, but Kayu had already done so and had managed a perfect fade-away shot. The ball was too high and Rukawa couldn't block it. He landed and watched the ball easily glide in the air and into the hoop and then shoot! score!

"Scored 2 points over you!" Kayu said then went running off. Ran who was watching from where she was seated gulped in surprise, "So he really is that good!" she said in a faint voice.

Kayu looked to where Ran was seated, winked at her and flashed her a smile.

"Told you, Ran!"

Kayu walked over to where Akagi was who was also struck with surprise. "So how about it, Akagi-san?"

A smirk graced Akagi's lips, "So pretty boys can do basketball, too!"

"Pretty boys like ME..." he said emphasizing the word ME.

"_Braggart! Although he reminds me a little of Sakuragi! But this one's all over his looks, while the red-head is all over his so-called skills..."_

"All right, you're in! But you're not part of the starting group!"

"It's okay, I'll only be here for a month!"

"A month... why?"

Kayu looked to where Ran was and again flashed a smile, this time long and deep, which made the girl blush terribly this time.

"Something about love... you know... personal stuff!" he said then walked away to where Ran was.

-------

Rukawa watched Kayu and Ran in silence. Him, feeling a small hint of jealousy when Kayu slapped Ran a high-five.

-------

Sakuragi was late for practice that day, he hurried off to the gym but found someone leaning on the door watching the team practice.

Sakuragi shove him off, while he entered the gym. _"What is he doing blocking the door like that?"_

When he entered, he was immediately surprised when he found Ran running towards him. She practically jumped on him in excitement.

"Kyodai!" she said out excitedly.

Sakuragi, too was quite overwhelmed. But he was also all too glad to find that her sister was safe.

"Where did you go for the past 1 month, Ran?" he asked when she finally loosened her grip.

"Just resting..."

"Oh!" he replied.

"Well... got to go, I have to change before Go----"

"SAKURAGI!"

For ten minutes Ran watched Akagi tear Sakuragi into pieces.

-------

When practice was over, Ran bade goodbye to the rest of the team and "dragged" Kayu outside. "It's already dark, Kayu, we've got to go home!"

"Ran..."

A voice called her from behind, she spun around and found Rukawa standing before them. "Uhmm... got to go, Kaede-san, good night!" she said formally then walked ahead.

"Wait..." he called out.

Ran turned to face him, her eyes somewhat in a glare, eyes burning against the cool, dark environment surrounding them that night.

"I don't wait anymore, Rukawa!" then added, "I don't have anymore time to waste waiting for you..." she said then walked away.

Kayu stood in his place a few minutes before he smiled at him. "Gomen, Rukawa, you can't hurt a woman twice and expect her to run to you again!"

He said this and ran ahead, leaving Rukawa alone in the darkness.

-------TO BE CONTINUED;)-------

Author's Note: FINALLY... FINALLY... Chapter 13! Not really much there, since this is just a filler chapter to show you what happened after Rukawa left Ran one month ago. I really hated myself for adding Haruko but without her no one will spice things up. Not really a dramatic chapter like most of my previous ones, I think I'll call it a drama fiction gone into the teen flick action.

I really want to spill my guts out, too many blushings and winks, what is with me today? Am I getting all too mushy? Sigh... Hope you enjoyed this sorry excuse for a drama fiction, no worries, I'll make it up on the next chapter.

10/31/05 UPDATE: I wrote this chapter a long time ago and I had this just posted now. Don't have time to explain some stuff, please check out my Author's page for the current update and standing of this fic. Although this fic is not in hiatus and will still be updated, **gradually**.


End file.
